With Fingers Intertwined
by TheFunkyDurian
Summary: A person can only hold on for so long, that at some point, you would have to choose between staying that way forever or letting go. HHr. PostDH.


Under the swooning stars, Hermione sat down on the dewy grass with a book in her hands. She had been meaning to escape the wild party going on inside the great hall. It was a scary sight, seeing Ginny so utterly drunk. But then again, her drunkenness has been frequent these days since the war ended. Hermione pondered on the chances of her body finally giving up to all the alcohol she has digested since who knows when.

Amidst that, she knew that everything was okay.

Life truly evolved from this huge ball of complexity, to a mere line of simplicity and peace, which everyone appreciated.

"Having fun alone here?" Hermione looked back, finding her tousled, raven-haired best friend looking bemusedly at her.

"Well, I wanted to get away from the wild, topless Ronald Weasley who, by the way, is now dancing idiotically on the long Gryffindor table with a firewhiskey within his palms. Things could get ugly." She said laughing. It reverberated through the lake in front of her, making her smile widen even more.

Harry sat down quietly beside her and immediately took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. Although she was quite used to this, she still felt that tingling, lingering sensation in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to let go. She tried very hard to hide this by innocently looking down at the grass as her cheeks turned a deep crimson red.

"What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be drinking liters of alcohol with Seamus or something of the sort?" She asked with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Well…I figured that a girl, sitting by the lake alone with a book placed neatly on her lap needed some company. Added, she is my beloved best friend." He grinned back at her. Hermione had secretly thanked the heavens that it was nighttime, for her face was glowing with a red aura as the word 'beloved' lingered in her ears.

"Well. At least you have the decency to keep your shirt on. Not like…some people inside." He laughed heartily at her poor attempt at humor, which made her adore him even more. Beneath his clear glasses, she saw the true happiness shine within his eyes. His smile never faltered, and it made her smile with him as well.

"Well, I'd rather prefer being a gentleman and a good role model, rather than a 'Ron'. Oh, people would despise me if that ever happens!" He mused. Hermione smiled calmly back at him, small chuckles escaping her lips. It was then that Harry realized how long it has been since he saw her smile like that. Ever since the war, all he'd ever gotten from her was a serious stare or a melancholy face, which drowned his heart with sadness and pity.

"It's finally over." He muttered with so much calmness. Hermione looked up and smiled wearily back at him, running her hand through his refined cheekbone. His eyes seemed to seep into her, as he found himself immobilized by her touch.

"It has, Harry. Finally." She mumbled, retreating her hand from his face and placing it back on her lap. It was beyond his knowledge on what he does to her. It was beyond his knowledge that at some point, she had surrendered her everything to him. She gave her heart to him a long time ago, and it frustrated her that he hasn't accepted it up to now.

"How are you, Hermione?" he suddenly said. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine Harry, thank you for asking." But Harry looked at her with firm eyes, just as he held onto her hand tighter.

"No_, How are you?_" He repeated the question. Hermione stared back at him, suddenly letting her eyes answer for her. Harry stared back, seemingly letting his heart take in the raw emotion emanating from his best friend. Suddenly, a tear strolled down her cheek. With their hands entwined together, he wiped the tear off her cheek slowly.

The small contact may have seemed innocent to him, but to Hermione, it meant so much more. It was the first act of love anyone has ever showed her since the war, and it made her heart palpitate. He tried to keep her emotions in tact as he stared directly at her, his eyes illuminated by the moon up north. She wanted to cry more. For the pain and sorrow, and for the love she lost.

But she couldn't.

"It's okay to cry, Hermione." He whispered to her.

"No, it's not. I have to be strong for you." The sudden realization of what she had just said made her more aware of his reaction. His eyes seemed gentler than before, and his grip on her hand loosened. She looked alarmingly at him and suddenly felt her vision blur with tears long overdue.  Bringing her hand up to his lips, he set a small chaste kiss upon it, making Hermione pause suddenly to look at him.

No words were exchanged.

Both of them looked through the far depths of the lake, feeling nothing but clear calmness soothe them completely. Hermione's tears had stopped flowing, but her heart ceased to stop its palpitations as Harry continued to hold her. She closed her eyes in desperation, trying her hardest to let her emotions subside. She knew what was at risk, and she didn't want to ruin a perfect friendship by a love she isn't even sure of.

So she put it aside.

Even if situations like this made it harder for her to do so.

"Hermione?" She heard him speak.

"Yes Harry?" She looked at him, suddenly shocked to find his face so close to hers. He quietly leaned nearer, and Hermione was quite she that she had stopped breathing for nearly five seconds. It was then that he suddenly halted, with his face an inch away from hers.

"…Dance with me." He said in a low, bare whisper that made Hermione's mind blank. She was rendered speechless, just as Harry's eyes drifted from her eyes, to her slightly parted lips.  She didn't dare interrupt the moment.

"But…there's no music." Was all she managed to say. Slowly, she saw a smile play on his lips. In a quick movement, he stood up, pulling her gently with him. She did as he silently commanded, all the while having him encircle his arm around her waist. The slight contact would've made her jump if he hadn't been holding her hand the whole time.

"We can think of something." He smiled at her. Somehow, his smile was so infectious that she smiled with him. Soon enough, they were swaying on the same spot, with Hermione's head nestled firmly by his chest. She felt that certain sense of security whenever he held her like that, and it made her smile inwardly each time.

She looked up at him, only to find him looking straight at her with eyes that said so much more than what she expected.

And it hit her.

_Hard._

She has been running away from it all along.

"Hermione?" She heard him say.

"Yes?"

"Guess what." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She looked at him quizzically, but before she could ask, his hand untangled itself from hers. She suddenly felt empty, and suddenly felt the urge to hold onto him again.

He walked away with both his hands within his pockets, and his head cast down on the floor. Hermione stood still and watched him walk away.

_Just like what she usually does._

Her inward battle with her intuition was heated up, whether to run or not. Her mind felt so befuddling at that moment, that all she wanted to do was sit and rest. Yet, she couldn't. Maybe because she knew that this was one of those life-altering events in her life that would basically either make her happy or miserable.

And she was positive that she wanted to be happy.

_With Harry._

With her mind set, she ran after him, who had disappeared behind the castle gates. She saw him walking casually through the stairs, saying hi to some people on the way. She couldn't even believe he could act like nothing happened.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

She ran up the flight of stairs, all the while having her heart race beneath her chest. She needed to know.

"Harry!" She called out, yet he didn't hear her. She didn't mind the numerous people cheering as she passed. Being the focused girl that she was, she kept running. Her adrenaline was pumping, and she felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room, she held onto his hand before turning him to face her.

The room fell silent.

But she didn't care.

She looked up at him, who seemed to be smiling gently at her. She took a deep breath, obviously tired from her long run through the castle.

"What?" She asked plainly. Yet her eyes said something else.

_I love you._

Harry gazed at her face softly, his features so relaxed that it was as if he had just woken up.

"What, Harry?" She asked again, although with much more emotion than before. She felt the stares of her fellow house mates grow deeper. Even Ron, who was halfway sober, was hanging on to the couch so tightly that it left a mark.

"Nothing." He smiled back. She felt her heart sink down to her feet. Everything she had hoped for crashed down to the floor. Even the people around her seemed pulsed by the plain answer said by him.

Hermione held back the tears forming in her eyes, her hands slowly untangling from his before she walked briskly away.

_"Just that I'm madly in love with you."_ He suddenly said.

She halted, and her heart ceased to beat. Amidst the gasps resounding around the room, she turned around and looked at him. He was smiling gently at her, with his eyes sparkling with a love she'd been longing for in such a long time. She was elated, as if the world ceased to spin and gravity took no effect on her. She was floating.

She was happy.

With one hand outstretched to her, she ran and held it within her own before pulling each other into a lingering kiss that made everyone roar enthusiastically. With a hand slowly encircling his neck, she pulled him closer to her, not ever wanting him to let go. She was elated. She was shocked.

She was loved.

The feel of his lips on hers was just sensual and mind-blowing. She'd dreamt of her first kiss as a child, but this went beyond what she expected it to be. This just put her in an eternal state of belonging. And with a soft release, their foreheads touched, and their eyes closed in bliss.

"I'm madly in love with you too." She whispered to him. And in an instant, she was lifted off the floor as he twirled her around, her laugh resounding around the room. The room cheered and hooted for the pair, whose fingers, seemingly, remained intertwined.

_A/N: Well, this was such an old fic I made. I found it in my files just last night, so I thought of continuing it. I didn't expect it to be too sappy. So sorry about that. I'm not good with sappy. XD I hope the fic's passable enough. The whole cliché-ness of everything doesn't really fit (But I don't know. That's my opinion). _

_So anyway, have a good one guys! :) _


End file.
